He read what?
by shellbell33
Summary: Roman is recovering from Payback. He's alone in the hotel and is bored. He is playing on his computer when he discovers something so sinister, so evil, so tempting he couldn't help but indulge. To the horror of his lovers. Roman Reigns discovers Fan Fiction. Pure crackfic. I hope everyone enjoys it as much fun as I had writing it.


**They Did What!?**

**Written by Shell**

**Pairings: Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns (The Shield)**

**Ratings: M for some situations and adult language**

**Crackfic!**

**Summary:** Shield never broke up. This is after Payback. Roman's back is too bruised so he's forced to stay at the hotel. While his lovers are at work dealing with the Authority, Roman gets bored and discovers fan fiction.

**Author's Note**: This is in good fun. Pure crackfic. No offense to any authors out there. I happen to love fan fiction and I love the stories to. Always, please leave a kind review at the end thanks

* * *

The doctor's advice that Roman take the night off. His back was pretty banged up. The kendo sticks and chair shots over and over just did their damage. He was lucky he was able to make it backstage before collapsing.

He hated not having to be at Raw but his lovers and dominates demanded that he stay at the hotel room and take it easy. And if he showed his pretty face at the arena then they'll make sure he really feel the pain. He really was tempted just to show up and interfere in their match tonight. He wouldn't mind being tied up to the bed and fucked good and hard. He licked his lips. Hmm, that sounds good.

He moved to get up and winced as pain just shot through his back. Then again maybe not. His back was still sore and hurting due to those kendo sticks last night at Payback. God it hurt so much. The First whack and then the second and then it seemed never ending.

By the time they won the match he was smarting and so sore. He and his lovers were beat up. But they did it. They beat Evolution. No, they did a complete clean sweep of them. Now, the whole world would know not to mess with the Shield.

He grabbed a couple of pain pills and a bottle of water. He took them hoping it would help with the pain he's feeling. He grabbed his IPad and settled into the pillows. He was going to be so bored so he decided to play around and a thought popped up. Seth talked about fan fiction. He thought his lover was crazy. He was curious but Seth warned him it wasn't for the faint of heart. What the girls wrote about them wasn't something they should read.

Roman could have sworn even though Seth told them to stay away that Seth still reads it. He was curious. What was written by these fan girls? He has a couple of hours to kill before his lovers returned from Raw. What the hell? He's going to read it. He heard Seth talk about fan fiction dot net. So he pulled it up and looked under misc. and found wrestling. Surly, it wasn't that bad.

Oh, only if Roman Reigns knew the horrors that would befall him this evening.

* * *

Dean and Seth returned after a long night of hard fought victories over their Randy Orton and HHH. Batista bailed on Evolution again to film a movie. With him gone it evens things out until Roman can get back into the ring.

They grinned to each other when Triple H thought he was so smug. Saying he had a Plan B and that he always won. Not tonight he didn't. Did Triple H seriously thought he could bribe Seth Rollins to join the Authority to gain Title shots and fame? Did Triple H not know who they were? They were more than just a faction. They were partners, brothers, more importantly they were lovers. Seth would never betray them as many thought Dean was the one who would do the betraying. No such luck. It seems that people need to believe in the Shield more and they were going to be more ruthless more so than in the past. Because after Payback and watching their sub receiving a brutal beat down did not sell well in their minds.

They dropped their bags as soon as they entered their hotel room and their eyes widen in surprise. The room was a complete mess. Pizza boxes on the floor, chip bags all over the place and candy bar wrappers on the floor, soda cans piled high. They blinked at the mess. What the hell happened? Their submissive was supposed to be resting not pigging out.

"Roman?" Seth asked as he wondered where his lover went.

"What happened in here? War War III?" Dean chuckled. "Damn the big guy can eat?"

"Tell me about it" Seth said in awe.

They went further in the room and saw Roman on his lap top deep in thought. "Ro?"

"How could they make me such an asshole" Roman grunted as he popped another chip in his mouth. He was glued to the monitor reading such fiction. He read so many stories on this website and granted a lot weren't that good mostly due to the author's putting themselves in starring roles thus making OC's. But that was neither here or there. If it makes them happy so be it. It just wasn't for him. He was more of a slash man himself.

Roman admitted to himself that he was hooked. Fan Fiction was evil and addicting and he was hooked. He can't go back to be the same man again. He even created an account and added favorite stories and authors to his profile. He had to admit some of these fan girls of theirs can be quite devious, entertaining and damn they have it out for them. The dark nature of some of these fan fictions worries him but it got him hooked. Then the sex in the fan fictions could be very hot and arousing and damn the ladies and some men had quite an imagination.

It did get him hot and bothered and found it odd at the same time. To think they're fans writing them in sexual situations was just odd but hot he had to admit it. Although reading some of the hot stuff these ladies and gents would help spice things up between his lovers and himself. That would be hot but how to do it.

"You're not an asshole babe. You have a tight one but not an asshole" Dean grinned.

"Is he even listening to us?" Seth stated annoyed that their submissive is ignoring them.

"I believe so" Dean growled. "Roman…Hello…"

Then the pairings. How can fans come up with the pairings? He looked up at the screen and thought for a minute about said pairings. Naturally him/dean/seth are a hot pairing and the fans are having a great time writing the Shield threesomes although most of the fans who write this ship sort of got the whole domination/submission wrong. Not that there was anything wrong with it but the fans did get it wrong or they truly don't understand how Seth and Dean work.

He grinned as he read a lot of the Shield Slash. Especially how the fans made Seth and Dean his bitches. If Seth and Dean found out they wouldn't like that one bit. He wondered how the fans would think Seth would be so submissive and would cry a lot. They didn't know Seth like he did. Seth is anything but weak not saying submissive is weak because he himself is a sub. He liked being fucked. He like giving up the control. From the time he was born until the present everything was controlled for him. What schools he went? What sports he was going to play? Even the people he dated was controlled by his parents. He hated it. When he finally broke free he went into the family business and finding himself in complete paradise when he was introduced to Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins who liked having control. He let them take control and for the first time in his life he had no pressures and he loved it.

Anyway where was he? Oh yes Seth Rollins. Seth isn't easy to break as a lot of the stories made him to be. He's a lot stronger than that. Yes, he's passionate, hot, sweet, spicy, and there's a reason why he's called the Architect for a reason. His boy can be quite dominate and very imaginative when it comes to sex.

"Roman are you there? Hello Earth to Roman?" Dean growled. His sub wasn't even paying attention to him. "Seth methinks that our Sub needs a lesson in obeying his Dominates."

"I agree. I think an all-night fuck session would teach him a lesson." Seth agreed.

Roman was in the fiction zone. A zone where nothing else matters but the stories. He can't hear his dominates speaking to him. He was so wrapped up in the stories that he didn't even know Raw was over or that his lovers are in the room. Oh yes where was he? Now he remembers. He was going on about his lovers or his bitches. He grinned. He's going to so call his lovers his bitches. He's going to get in trouble but punishment sex is so much fun.

Dean Ambrose. What can you not say about the man? Crazy, mad or even lunatic. That is true but he portrays those traits so well on camera. Dean is a natural actor. Good looking, and he can wear his emotions on his face that screams stay the fuck away from me and my stable because if you mess with us I'll beat your fucking ass to the ground. That's what he loves about Dean Ambrose. He doesn't care about what the higher ups says. He goes and just does what he does best, causing mayhem and chaos. He is a natural Dominate because of this nature. But it also means he's not caring or loving. He's that and much more. He loves his Seth and Roman. He cares for them. Shows them pleasure, affection, trust and loyalty. He would do anything to protect what is his. And Seth and Roman were Dean's and No one else.

Dean made it perfectly clear that anyone that tries to come between him and his boys would pay for it. Roman just can't see Dean bending over the bed and letting him fuck him till next Tuesday. Mostly because Dean doesn't like giving up control and his bad childhood proved that.

Roman licked his lips. He really is going to enjoy teasing the fuck out of his lovers. He couldn't wait. He turned back to the screen hoping for updates from his favorite authors. It's been driving him insane knowing that their characters have been left hanging. He still can't believe some of the authors made him to be such a complete and utter asshole. He would never intentionally hurt Seth or Dean for the sake of his career. One thing they did when they got together was talk about leaving their careers and private lives separate. When they signed with the WWE, they told them that they were happily together and the Higher ups seemed not to mind at all. It did bother him that he was an asshole about making his career more important that his boys but it did make good drama though. He had to admit it. He just hope that his character would realize he was being an asshole about it.

"That's it" Dean growled. "I'm tired of being ignored."

The lunatic fringe went over and slammed the top of the laptop down cutting Roman off from whatever he was doing.

"Hey! What the fuck…Oh hey it's my bitches" Roman grinned.

Seth choked on his own spit when Roman said they were his bitches. What the hell happened to him tonight anyway? He doesn't like this one bit. "What the hell did that come from?"

"Bitches? Did you just call us your bitches?" Dean growled with a hint of danger in his voice. Roman was on thin ice and Dean was itching to punish him for ignoring him in the first place and now this disrespect. He started to twitch.

Roman gulped he knew he was in trouble and he knows he's in too deep so might as well keep going. "I did. My bottom little bitches."

"What the hell?" Dean growled as he grabbed Roman by the shirt and glared into the gray eyes. "You're on thin ice Rome."

Roman grinned as he licked Dean's nose. He was having too much fun to stop. Maybe these fan girls were onto something after all. He watched Dean's expression turned from anger, to lust, back to anger again. Dean can switch emotions so fast that it's fun to watch and to taunt him with. Besides it makes for the best sex to.

Seth watched as Dean got into Roman's face he too was worried about the way their sub was acting. It was like was trying to be dominate. They'll nip that in the bud real soon. They can't have him acting out like that. But what set him off in the first place. He sat on the couch and opened Roman's lap top. He was going to find out. He blinked as he looked at screen. He turned to watch as Dean was busy pushing Roman to the bed and then back down to the screen. He was reading fan fiction. Roman was reading fan fiction.

This explains the way Roman was acting. He warned Dean and Roman to stay away. That fan fiction shouldn't be messed with. The writers are twisted and have dark indulges. They were evil. But alas, Roman ignored his warning and looked what happened. He got hooked spent most of the day reading most likely, pigged out, and ignored his dominates when they returned to the hotel room. Fan fiction is like a drug. Once you read you get hooked and it's hard to stop.

Seth got up and went to the closet. He pulled out a bag and grabbed the cuffs. He was going to help Dean punish Roman. His cock harden at the thought. But first he's going to beat the fan fiction reading out of his lover.

"Now Dean, be reasonable" Roman pleaded as he tried to worm his way out of Dean's grasp.

"Too late" Dean grumbled as he pushed Roman on the bed.

"Turn him so his ass is in the air" Seth growled.

Dean licked his lips. He loved it when Seth takes charge like this. It shows that he's not a happy camper. "I take it you found out why Ro is acting like this?"

"Oh I did. But first cuff him" Seth ordered.

Roman gulped and backed away. He wasn't going to go down without a fight damnit!

"Oh No you don't" Dean growled and pushed him on the bed. He then climbed over the Samoan. "Quick Seth, He's fighting it."

"Let Go!" Roman growled as he tried to buck his lover off.

"Behave" Dean growled as he smacked Roman's ass hard. He heard his lover cry out.

"Fuck that hurt!"

"It was supposed to, now be still" Dean ordered.

Seth quickly grabbed Roman's arm and cuffed it to the headboard, then he did the same with the other arm. He helped Dean dispose of Roman's clothes.

"FUCK"

"In due time" Dean grinned. He winced as he saw Roman's back and his anger towards the Authority deepened. "We can't hit the back."

"No, but his ass and legs are fair game" Seth grinned.

"Oh shit." Roman winced.

"You have been a very bad boy. Now why did you act like that tonight" Dean purred ever so sweetly.

Yeah this isn't going end well Roman decided.

Seth grabbed his gloves he wears to the ring. He then grabbed the riding crop and smacked it in his hands. "Someone didn't listen to me when I specifically warned them not to."

"Not to what?" Dean asked. He was a bit confused to what Seth was referring to.

"Fan Fiction. Roman has been reading fan fiction." Seth stated simply.

"And reading fan fiction made Roman act like this?" Dean stared at Seth like he lost his mind. He tried to hold his laugh in. He really did but he couldn't. He let out a guffaw. "Really Seth?"

"I'm not kidding. Look at what happened to Roman. Fan Fiction can corrupt a person. Make them addicted. Make them wanting more. It's like a drug. Once you're hooked. You're done. Its evil personified." Seth stated. "Sure the stories are great. But it's a ruse. To drag you in until you're wanting more. Slash fiction is worse."

"Slash?"

"Male on Male stories" Roman stated trying to break free from the handcuffs. He wasn't going anywhere and he knew it. "It's hot stuff. You should see what they write about us."

"What the fuck!? How the Fuck do they know what they write about us?" Dean growled.

"Don't do it Dean. He's trying to get you hooked."

"I'm not shitting you. Some are dark. Some are hot. Some are drama intense. And Most of them have you and Seth as my bitches!" Roman laughed.

"The fuck!" Dean hissed.

"Allow me" Seth grinned and gave a nice whack on Roman's nice and firm ass.

"FUCK that HURTS!" Roman cried out as he tugged at the cuffs once more.

"Quit you bitching Roman. It's only the beginning" Seth stated.

"Show me." Dean hissed.

"What?" Seth asked. "I'm not letting you into site man."

"No, I'm not going to read it. Just Show me." Dean stated.

Seth showed Dean the site on Roman's Laptop. "Don't get hooked."

"Hey Roman's got an account." Dean stated. "You can post stuff to."

"OH HELL NO! There's NO WAY I'm ALLOWING HIM TO POST WHAT WE DO IN THE BEDROOM TO THE FAN GIRLS!" Seth Screamed.

"Oh I didn't think about that" Roman pointed out.

"FUCK NO"

"Come on Seth, It'll be hot and they would think its fan fiction" Roman grinned.

Seth grabbed a ball gag and placed it in Roman's mouth and gave him another smack. He heard the grunt and grinned when he saw that his sub was nice and hard and leaking. He couldn't wait to punish his lover. He heard typing and looked up.

"Dean, what are you doing? I warned you it's evil" Seth stated.

"Oh don't worry love. Just a little something to the fan girls." Dean grinned.

"Oh good lord. I'm going to have to punish you to."

Dean laughed. "Let me finish this and then we'll punish our sub like good dominates. Besides watching you hit his ass makes me want to fuck him that much harder."

They both heard Roman moan through the gag. He too wanted to be fucked.

"Now, he knows how it feels to be ignored. He is leaking quite a bite. I'm afraid he'll come before we get to fuck him."

"Hey, we're off tomorrow. We have all night to do this" Dean stated as he finished what he typing and posted it to the site.

"What did you write?" Seth asked.

"Read." Dean stated.

Seth read what Dean posted.

_From Dean and Seth written by SRD_

_ Chapter 1:_

_ To all our fan girls out there thank you._

"What the hell Dean?"

"Just keep reading Seth" Dean grinned as he begin to strip his clothing off.

Seth turned back to the screen.

_Thank you for getting our Roman addicted to your smut. He was supposed to be resting after Payback but thanks to fan fiction he didn't get that rest. Instead, he pigged out, and just spent hours reading countless stories most of them slash from what I understand. I'm sure he jerked off to some of the sex scenes that he's read._

Seth had to laugh at that. "DEAN."

Dean grinned. "Well, he probably did." He heard a growl coming from the bed. "Don't worry Ro, We haven't forgotten about that nice ass. Must have patience pet."

Seth grinned and turned back to the screen.

_We are not happy. Well that's a lie. No, I take that back. Yes, we're not happy. He ignored us because he was caught up in the fantasy that is fan fiction. Thank you dear authors for that. And now we get to punish Roman for his disobedience and it's going to be one fucking good time._

_ So yes thank you because this will probably be the best sex of our lives. Well I know Roman won't be able to feel anything tomorrow. After tonight he'll probably won't be reading any more stories. Seth's got him tied up to the bed ready to go and he's already hit his nice ass with the riding crop. Let me tell you that deep voice of Roman's when it's in pain just made my cock that much harder. I can't wait to get into his ass and fuck it silly. _

_ One more thing because Seth is already having a cow. Just to let you authors no. That I AM NOT ROMAN'S BITCH! The hell man! Do I look like a bottom to you! SHUT UP ROMAN I DO NOT! OH I'll SHOW WHOSE THE BITCH! WHAT SETH! FUCK! OKAY damn, don't get your panties in a twist! Anyway I'm heading out to bang my boy. Later._

_Dean and Seth. _

"You posted that?"

"Yep."

"They're not going to believe you." Seth stated as the reviews came flying in.

"Do you think I fucking care?" Dean growled. "I'm horny, Roman's disobedient. I want to fuck him now."

Seth grinned as he shut the lap top. "Me to. Right now our boy needs to be taught. What we say goes. And when we say don't read fan fiction. We meant it."

Seth got up and grabbed the crop and let the tip trace Roman's crack before letting out a smack. "Time to have some fun.

The End.


End file.
